


Coming Home

by AuroraBeam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBeam/pseuds/AuroraBeam
Summary: Your home always feels empty when it's just you.
Relationships: Yamato | Tenzou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreakyPseudWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyPseudWriter/gifts).



You gasped as your eyes flew open. A breath escaped your longs as you stared at the ceiling of your bedroom. You exhaled loudly a few times before your racing heart returned to its normal pace. A nightmare. It had just been a nightmare. 

Your hand drifted to the empty space beside you. The nightmare still clung to you and you wished there was a warm body lying next to you.

You knew that trying to fall asleep again now would be pointless so you got out of bed and put on a cardigan over your pajamas. The living room was dark, with just a small stripe of light coming through the opening of the curtains. You glanced outside. Everything was dark as the village slept. You leaned your head against the window, ignoring the cold that spread over your skin as you tried to find any movement. You sighed when you didn't detect any. The shadows of the Leaf were good at hiding. 

You strode towards the couch and turned on the lamb beside it before you reached for the book you had been reading the past few days. It was a silly shinobi love story. A year ago you wouldn't have called it silly but now you knew better. The story didn't properly represent the shinobi lifestyle. Moreover, it didn't portray an accurate love story. Being in love with a shinobi was far more difficult than the author made it seem. 

Still, you liked the read. It was nice to lose yourself in the story and leave the world around you behind for a few pages. You were getting close to the climax of the story when you heard the door open softly. It probably would have been soundless if you had oiled the hinges earlier today but you had been tired when you came home from work and decided to leave it for another day. 

You didn’t hear him place his shoes down, nor did you hear him move into the living room but he appeared in the doorframe anyway. He looked tired, his uniform was stained from dirt and you noticed a new scar on his arm. You wondered if there were others hidden under his uniform.

“What are you doing up? It’s three in the morning.” He asked you, taking in your form on the couch. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” you answered before closing your book and placing it down on the table. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

He shook his head before moving towards you and giving you a gentle kiss. You enjoyed it but still ended it quickly, reaching for his face. He let you touch him, his dark eyes focused on yours. You reassured yourself as you trailed your fingers over his cheeks and lips, he was home. The nightmare hadn’t come true, he had come home to you. 

You tightened your fingers into his brown hair and pulled him closer towards you for another kiss. 

“You should go to bed,” he murmured softly against your skin. 

“So should you,” you whispered back. 

“Shower first.” He gave you one more kiss before moving away. You watched his back before getting up yourself, turning off the light, and returning to bed. 

He didn’t make you wait long. Soon, you felt the cold air hit your skin as he lifted the blanket and laid down beside you. You sighed satisfied as his warm body curled against yours, leaving no space in between. His hand drew soft circles on your skin as he kissed your shoulder blade before burying his nose into your hair and breathing in your scent. 

The two of you lay there, simply enjoying each other’s warmth. At some point, his breathing evened out and you thought he had fallen asleep. However, right before sleep finally claimed you again, he told you, “I’m home.”

You smiled and reached for his hand, squeezing it comfortingly, “Welcome back, Yamato.”


End file.
